A Father's Love
by DanielRZ19
Summary: A Father's love... is uncondicional, here's the story of Aono Tsukune see how far a young father would go for the sake of his son's hapiness, please review.


**I OWN NOTHING.**

It was an autumn day just as students all over Japan were gearing up for another year of school. Excitement was the prominent emotion that was displayed by the youth of Japan, scenes of giggling school girls walking and young boys sprinting off to school was seen throughout town, which made for some quite the hectic scene. But amongst all the joyous scenery across town in an abandoned part of the city littered with graffiti, on what seemed like an old bus stop, stood a sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair, with a baby huddled in his arms. He stood rocking and humming what seemed like an old tune, along side him were two large bags and what one could decipher as a dark gym bag draped around him. His gaze which was scanning the surrounding scenery, carried a mixture of pensive and cool calculation almost as if expecting something or being extremely weary. As his eyes scanned his surroundings, the bundle in his arms began to stir only prompting the young man glance down with a caring glance at the infant in his arms for a few seconds. Then with more fervor he began to hum louder and rock the infant until he settled again peacefully in his arms.

He cast his gaze up as he heard the screeching of an old bus pull and stop directly in front of the young man. The doors screech open revealing inside the bus driver who's ominous glowing eyes looked down towards the young man who was picking up his bags while balancing the young infant in one arm. He chuckled as he crushed the cigar in his mouth, stood up and came down to assist him, "hehehe here young man let me help you". The young man narrowed his eyes for a moment, but nodded his head and allowed the bus driver to take his bags and bring them up. He followed soon behind him, but once the bus driver had settled his bags on top of the overhead compartments the young man made way for him and gestured a bow in gratitude, "thank you". The Bus driver chuckled, "hehehe no problem young man, that boy of yours sure gives off some aura though, you might want to keep a close eye on him, but..." The bus driver took a moment and examined him carefully although his gaze lingered on his left hand where a gold bracelet/chain ensnared his whole wrist and forearm with a lock, sealing it in it's place along his wrist (a holy lock), the bus driver hummed to himself, and continued to chuckle, obviously finding the young man very amusing, "I'm sure you'll do fine, although the few in your situation... never have before...". The young man in question stood with narrowed eyes feeling extremely weary throughout the whole exchange, ready to spring into action if the occasion called for it. But he only stood watched as the bus driver went back and settled on his seat and looked back at him through the rear view mirror, and grinned. The young man finally visibly relaxed and nodded taking his seat carefully as not arose the infant in his arms.

The bus ride was a silent ride, although the young man was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the bus driver's glare through out the ride and mostly tried to ignore it. He was more preoccupied with his son at hand who was beginning to stir and become more awake, so he kept absolutely still as to not arose him any further. The bus slowly crept up to a halt; while the young man sighed, and stood as carefully as possible and brought down his bags. He swung one on his shoulder and carried on his left hand while the other was preoccupied with the infant. He then casually walked down from the bus. The young man one again in polite gesture, with bags at hand inclined his head and respectfully replied, "thank you for all your help". The bus driver regarded him carefully, "are you sure about this, young man this really is a scary and terrible place...". The young man inclined his head upward with a far away look, and with a look of cool determination looked at the bus driver in the eyes and remarked casually, "This is what's best in the long run, although I don't like it, there is little choice... besides it's a bit late to be turning back". The Bus driver eyed him closely, but gave him a nod of approval, and flashed him a creepy smile, "I suppose... well good luck young man". With that the bus driver closed the door and speed off towards the inter-dimensional tunnel. The young man looked towards the infant at hand who had slept peacefully throughout the whole bus ride and exchange with the bus driver. The young man broke out in a warm smile, and chuckled at his son's antics but made turn, and headed down the dirt path.

As the young man headed down the path he froze, immediately dropped both bags in the ground and made a sudden turn and jumped a great distance to the side and settled in a ready stance. He then spotted in distance a young girl with pink hair who was struggling to keep her bike from spiraling out of control. The young man sighed out in relief...he looked down in pensive longing for a few seconds. He then settled his gaze at the infant and groaned in annoyed manner, as he casually walked toward the path the young pink hair girl was speeding towards, which was a huge tree. He got directly in front of the girls path, the young girl noticed and screamed "Look out!", as she realized that contact with the young man was inevitable. The young man with narrowed eyes suddenly sidestepped, and pulled the girl off her bike with one hand gripping her by her collar. The young girl felt herself being yanked by her uniform collar as she fell to the ground in a thump as the laws of inertia, and gravity kicked in. The young man which was still holding on to her uniform collar watched with an impassive glance, as her bike went crashing toward the tree. He cast his gaze down to the girl who was busy rubbing her sore bottom among trying to fix her yanked attire, and then released her. He carefully backed away from her while extending his hand out to help her up. The young girl blushed at her predicament, and bashfully excepted the young man's hand. The young man in question as he finished helping her up glanced down to the infant as he began to stir, apparently being bothered by the ongoing commotion. The young man groaned and started to rock the baby soothingly trying to appease him and make him feel as comfortable enough to go back to sleep. Lost in his own world, the pink haired girl watched the young man rock the bundle in his right arm soothingly, and with a cool warm glance. The bundle in question was projecting a surprising large amount of ominous presence, which sounded like and looked like and judging by all the evidence was a baby.

Once the infant began to settle down the young man grinned at his diversion of yet another crying session by the young infant, and re-directed his cool mature glance back to the young girl he saved. The young girl who was staring at him with rampant interest suddenly flinched as he cast his gaze towards her, the young man put on a small frown and inclined his head forward and spoke in a more civil tone of voice, "I apologize if you are hurt..., I hope you don't think too badly of me, and are not badly injured. But there was little option for me to prevent you from going crashing into said tree", the young man finished gesturing to the bike which lay beside the tree it impacted. The young girl blushed and stammered, "no, no there no need to apologize, I... should be thanking you, it would have been troublesome if you hadn't interfered, and have me going crashing towards the tree". The young man satisfied with her remark, put on a small warm smile and replied, " I suppose so...I am glad, that I was of assistance Miss, please allow me to introduce myself my name is Aono Tsukune it's a pleasure to meet you" he finished gesturing a small bow. The young girl still blushing now turned as pink as her hair, and hastily replied, "My name is Akashiya Moka it's also very nice to meet you too", and also gestured a bow as well. "_he's so formal and mature and a bit serious but he seems nice..., he's also got a wonderful smell...I wonder if he will be my friend?, but what exactly is he carrying with him?," _she pondered as he once again casted his gaze down to the questionable looking bundle in his arms, "_maybe I should ask him, but... I don't want to seem noisy". _

Tsukune noticed her staring at him from the corner of his eyes as he comforted his son and remarked while fixing the blanket the baby was currently being held, "Please excuse my manners Akashiya-san, but my son tends to start quite the racket if his nap is disturbed,...heh... but I suppose who wouldn't be". Moka who was ramped with interest with anything Tsukune said, suddenly froze her eyes widening, "_did he say son..., no way...but he's so young!, he seems to be my age!, I must be have misheard". _"Ano... did you say son...?". Tsukune on the other hand already used to people freaking out when people find out about his situation, suppressed a groan knowing that it was normal reaction. Besides she didn't mean anything by it, so he regarded her closely and replied in cool mature tone of voice unashamed, I mean what kind of father denied his own son, his own fresh and blood, "Yes, this is my son his name, Tazuya,... Aono Tazuya, but apparently he's unable to formally introduce himself" he finished with that small jest and smile feeling bad for the girl, and the uncomfortable position she must be in. Moka blushed and stammered, "I'm sorry I didn't mean.. to..." But stopped when she noticed Tsukune holding his arm up halting her elaborate speech and replied, "please Akashiya-san don't trouble yourself, I get that a lot.." he then cast his gaze down the road and spoke again, "again pardon my manners, but introductions and explanations aside I must be leaving now I have a previous engagement I have to get to, if you would excuse me" Moka perked up and replied, "Ahh... sure, sorry again about before, but I'm new to the school..., mind if I walk with you and your son to school". Tsukune nodded his head, "Of course no need to worry, I'm also new to the school, just let get my bags" Moka nodded her head and picked up her bike and watched as Tsukune picked up his bags while balancing his apparent son in his right arm, bags which looked rather heavy but apparently they were no problem for him.

Moka, curiosity getting the better of her, among feeling this pull towards the ominous presence that his son radiated which also seemed familiar, approached Tsukune smiling sheepishly. Tsukune who finished getting his bags, noticed Moka approaching him with a familiar look. It was the look girls and random older women would give him, when they wanted to gush over his son. Tsukune managed suppressed yet another groan and reminded himself it's to be expected, that this is how women are. The only problem was his son was not always the cute adorable baby they expected, mostly due to the ominous presence he radiated. Aura which made everyone around him extremely weary, "_heh...he's just like his mother in everyway"._ He silently mused. The problem was if they ever found out what he was..., he scowled at the thought and held him closer and eased up a bit in a defensive stance. He noticed Akashiya-san still approaching, not bothered by his scowling face or body language. Moka's face carried a curious glance towards the bundle in his right arm almost as if she was being pulled towards it, which caused him to arch a brow in consideration, "_well she seems nice enough and I haven't felt any large amount of youki radiating from her, and apparently isn't the least bit put off by his presence, well considering she is youkai... but still I should __**never**__ drop my guard just because of how things look..._". He silently concluded, as he then looked to Moka who was standing right in front of him now looking at him bashfully much like a fan girl would and asked him, "May please look at him, I'm sure he's adorable..."

Tsukune managed a smile, although it was a bit forced though, narrowing his eyes. He drew back a bit more, before looking at her almost sad pleading glance she was still giving him. He nodded relenting not wanting to arose suspicion or start anything unnecessary. Although with anything concerning his son he was extremely cautious regardless of the situation. So still he held him in a more protective embrace as he managed to keep her at a distance. Tsukune dropped one of his bags as to have both his hands disposable, as he drew back the blanket revealing his son to her. Moka who was now leaning in looked at the infant with silver strands of hair, who chose this time conveniently to rouse a bit and adorably more his arms, which made Moka's heart melt. That is...until he yawned revealing two small canine fangs poking out of his lips and opening his eyes slightly if only to reveal his deep red eyes before returning to his slumber. Kazuya all in all was an extremely adorable baby with a severe pale complexion with the exception of his peculiar hair color of course. Another thing is something about him didn't quite fit the earlier description, he seemed alluring, as if almost too good to be true (meaning extremely cute or well made in a way, but also in a way menacing). In addition he always gave out this (aura)feeling that gave everybody around him goose bumps making them fell extremely weary. Also no "normal" child had elongated canines at such young age and deep red eyes. Moka was frozen in shock her eyes widening, "_It can't be...". _She then noticed Tsukune examining hercarefully, Moka nervously smiled studied him severely close and said, "he's adorable, is he a ..."

Tsukune who was examining her reaction also noticed something that made him freeze in shock, his eyes immediately narrowing more and his look becoming a severe dark expression. He spotted a silver rosary necklace falling from within her uniform. He cursed at himself for not noticing earlier, "_Damn it all!...A Rosario limiter, she's a vampire... just how did I not notice it before! I would have thought they were above attending such a mixed school..." _

He then noticed she was trying to speak, but he already knew what she was asking, so he drew back with his son in his arms. Causing Moka to halt her speech yet again, now finally noticing Tsukune's body language. Also the dark look he directed at her and spoke in a cold menacing tone, "_**NO...". **_She then watched as he reached down for his bag, and instantly panicked, she must have offended him deeply. So she immediately deeply bowed in apology, "I'm very very sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or your son, please forgive me, I didn't know and it was so awful of me... I...was...just...about...his...!" Tsukune on the other hand regarded her closely as she bowed and deeply apologized. "_she doesn't seem to be able to tell immediately but she noticed non the less, but is it really that ...tch.. highly unlikely",_ he thought menacingly. "_Still should the occasion present itself I will protect my son regardless... just as have before, should I be forced to deal with her just like all the vampires and vampire matters in the past..."_. He nodded his head in silent resolve and once they re-made eye contact, he then spoke in a distant and cold tone of voice, "There is no need for that, I am quite accustomed of hearing _"such" _questions, still I am very protective of my son, and although my situation may seem very...curious to you, I am _**very**_ _**reserved**_ about anything regarding any of my or my son's private matters..., I pray you understand and respect my concern Akashiya-san..." Moka on the other hand nodded her head mechanically as she gazed at his expression, intimidated and ashamed of her actions, and responded "hai...". Tsukune seeing her expression allowed himself to relax his gaze a bit, noticing how he seemed to get his point across, and forced yet another small superficial smile, "Thank you for understanding Akashiya-san..., shall we get a move on, I really mustn't be late", Tsukune replied a bit more warmly although his expression betrayed the deceiving gesture. Not wanting to be hypocritical and judge her simply by her race... but throughout his experiences and acquired knowledge, he knew that all vampires have always been severely malevolent toward all other races, especially mix races. Although they mostly tended to ignore their existence, his situation obviously always seemed to be an exception. Although for now...he had to be extremely careful around her and everyone around him for that manner from now on just like before... Besides he didn't need to make any more enemies unnecessarily, so he conceded to play along and forget this unpleasant incident and move forward, but still...

Moka nodded seeming slightly more animated happily and smiled sheepishly and walked beside Tsulkune and his son, while picking up her bike. As she walked along side him she examined him closely, just bursting to ask a million questions, but Tsukune's earlier remarks prevented her, so she hung her head and understanding full well his want for privacy, for she herself also kept her personal life to a similar philosophy. "_It really is none of my business but why is he carrying his bags why didn't he mail them in earlier and why exactly is he here in school, Although the real question is his son, he seems to have fangs at such a young age and those red eyes and silver lockets of hair those are the distinct looks of a vampire... although how is that possible I've never met him before or heard about anyone recently been born for that matter, and he doesn't seem to be, are they really... both... he would have noticed my Rosario by now and it's so suspicious...maybe I should tell him what I am... ," _

Tsukune watching from the corner of his eyes looked to her down cast pensive gaze, frowning but managing to retain a neutral look, thus having had enough of the troublesome awkward silence, he purposely interrupted her private musings, "so... Akashiya-san what do you think of the school", Moka perked up to his inquiry, and responded, "Ano... I...hear that, it's a mixed school, where we learn peaceful among each other and in co-existence with the humans...", Tsukune hummed, "_now that hear it out loud again...it still sounds too good to be true, I wonder what the catch is..., considering the headmaster was very cryptic with his offer...but he always did say our situation was always interesting... just what role, am I playing here...?", _Tsukune then carefully replied _"_I see... hopefully you are correct Akashiya-san, although such a place sounds to good to be true.. I'm sure that with everyone's hard effort we can really make the school an example where all races live together in harmony" Moka who was looking directly at him immediately flushed and smiled instantly becoming more animated having been pleased to hear that from him, "hai..! let's work together, ano... Tsukune-san... um.. I'm..." But no sooner than expected Tsukune stopped walking making Moka stop as well, and her plans. Tsukune turned toward her and gestured a bow, "I'm sorry for my lack of manners again Akashiya -san, but I really should be heading my way now it appears that I'm late, I'm pleased to have meet your acutance... I'll be seeing you around" he finished rather fast, and made a turn and walked away. Moka stood still shaken by his sudden action and watched as he disappeared behind a tree, she called after him, "Ano.. wait!.. Tsukune...!" Moka frowned deeply, saddened by his abrupt departure and watched as he made turned and made and flashed a small smile, she waved back mechanically. She then hung her head low, as she walked toward the posted student orientation station, "_I never got to tell him... he sure looked to be in a hurry, I'll look for him afterwards..."_

Tsukune walked along the path in pensive irritation, he cursed himself for ever involving himself with her in the first place as he glanced down at his son, who was still miraculously asleep and marched strait toward an ominous looking building, "_I knew it would only lead to trouble..., that was immensely foolish of me..., but...Marcia always did strangely like that about me.. but not at the cost of what we fought for..., _He diverted his gaze upward towards the sky for a moment and marched in the building with a look of silent resolve, _"I will get stronger, I will be a better man for my son, I'm all alone in this... but I'll see through this... just like before..."_ Tsukune walked in extremely vigilant, and marched up towards a check in counter, where a man in what looked like a priest uniform and dark shades stood. Tsukne with bags and son at hand stood in front inclined his head and put on a small smile whilst speaking in a polite tone of voice and remarked, "Hello my name is Aono Tsukune, I'm here to see the headmaster". The man in shades looked at him and nodded. He looked down to his stacks of papers, and books and froze abruptly stood up and bowed deeply to Tsukune. He then spoke, "Yes, he is expecting you if you would please follow me Tsukune-sama and company please allow me to take your bags". Tsukune corked a brow in curiosity and responded evenly, "no thank you.. but please lead the way I may or may not stay long". The man looked to Tsukune for a moment nodded again and lead bot Tsukune and son down a corridor and up the stairs to a room with large wooded ornate doors. The man stood and knocked loudly, and soon afterward a voice inside spoke, "_**come in"**_.

The man opened the door and bowed to a figure dressed in white sitting behind a desk who spoke out grinning, "_**leave us...**_". The man stood up and nodded to Tsukune, who nodded back, and soon the door behind them closed. The room was dark dimly lit by the surrounding candle lights, if only to reveal the human skulls, books, and medieval arms adorning the room. The exorcist grinning studied him closely and spoke out, "_**please make yourself comfortable..." **_and made a hand gesture toward a chair in the middle of the room. Tsukune walked up to the chair, and dropped both his bags to the side while cradling and checking to his son who began to stir a bit. The headmaster looked onward to Tsukune and his son chuckling as Tsukune nodded his head and spoke evenly, "thank you for having me". The exorcist nodded back and watched as Tsukune sat down, and continue to cradle his son, _**"interesting as always..., it's good to see you well again Aono-kun, how is young Tazuya?..."**_. Tsukune again spoke evenly, "he's a very.. healthy boy". The exorcist grin widened as his eyes looked toward the bundle in his arms, and he chuckled a bit, "_**That he is... considering his mixed heritage he seems to radiate exceedingly more aura than one would expect.. heh... he might simply be his mother's son or that might be the result of the mix between Marcia-san's and your blood along with your dormant blood manifesting itself ... either way you see it your son is no normal Dhampir..." **_Tsukune regarded the exorcist closely his gaze growing more intense at the exorcist explanation. "_**Although very few Dhampirs ever existed in history, from what was attributed their human blood always made them weak by vampire standards... Their youki level although high would never be enough for them to fully acquire any form of respect from any vampire, the thought of a Dhampir being seen of equal standing in any vampire household was laughable at best, regardless of whatever ability they might have inherited. They were shunned by both vampires and humans alike, since to humans they were still blood sucking demons and were persecuted and hated as well...if not more. Although... most if not all of the few that existed famously became expert and notorious, if not the best youkai hunters... but most specifically vampire hunters, being one of the few that could manage to survive and take on a vampire hand to hand, back then...that is. Nevertheless...Dhampirs have always been extremely rare for many reasons... so not much is thought about them in great favor...they are a persecuted breed, since they are by definition half human..." **_The exorcist grin widened as he regarded Tetsuo, "_**Young Tazuya on the other hand, although he retains a human like aura about him there is a great "dark" vampire prescience about him too. One which greatly overshadows his "humanity" but the interesting thing is that both conflicting auras appear to both seem to be at peace blended together. Thus making him exceedingly stronger than those before him and those of mix heritage whose auras together are at conflict, both needing to constantly to be kept in check... Young Tazuya's aura is entirely his, and that's not counting the new found abilities he will have, but he is the "first" of his kind... Still... You must be very proud of your son Aono-kun, he seems to be quite powerful... and will be a "monster" among monsters..., every **__**Youkai**__** father's dream...". **_

Tsukune sat with narrowed eyes and responded evenly, "I don't think you summoned me here to just preach about my son Exorcist-san..., I am perfectly aware of what my son is and may be, since I am his father... and what ever he may be, he is still my son...but then again that goes without saying and is hardly the reason I was called here I take it". The exorcist eyes glowed ominously, "_**perceptive as always Aono-kun, yes your situation has always been interesting to see...develop...if you will, but although you may have gone through a lot in the past. I take it the future may still hold a destiny which you do not approve of yes...?" **_Tsukune closed his eyes for a moment and re-opened them looking at the exorcist dead in his ominous glowing eyes, "I believe that the reckless hate and fear that currently envelops us all only blinds us and prevents us from reaching our true potential and jeopardizes our future, a future in which Ayashi and people would look past their differences and live together in peace and harmony." The exorcist regarded Tsukune closer gazing into his eyes full determination and resolve "_**Those are some bold statements Aono-kun..., many would laugh at your disposition, do you really believe such a dream is attainable". **_Tsukune remarked instantly, "Is it really that foolish... my family is living proof of my statements, such a reality is attainable and I will work tirelessly to ensure it so...if not for my son sake." The exorcist was silent a moment holding no expression just gazing into Tsukune's eyes as if he was challenging him with his gaze.

Tsukune stood firm, Then all of the sudden if the exorcist grin was once wide and creepy, now it put all the past to grins to shame as he crackled darkly, "_**hehehe... good answer...hehehe... now to the business at hand Aono-kun, your current situation intrigues me..., as I have stated before you and your son may be an essential asset in the struggle for peaceful coexistence. I summoned you here to lay down this proposition for you." **_Tsukune who had yet to drop his intense determined gaze corked a brow in question and suspicion. _**"I want you to attend this school, but not as job offer to support in our efforts as you may have assumed..., but as a full time student..."**_ Tsukune didn't even blink at the exorcist proposal, more like tried to maintain an amused chuckle. He made a movement as if he was going to get up and leave, when the exorcist raised his hand, and adorned a more serious face, "_**this is no joke Aono-kun I want you to attend this school and help support the on-going struggle, but I want you to join it to change it..., now from your point of view this may seem like a foolish notion and complete waste of time but where exactly do you plan to go...?" **_Tsukune seemed to settle back in his seat as he once again checked on his son, _**"You said you wished to help with the struggle for co-existence, well here is the perfect opportunity Aono-kun, this institution was founded for Youkai to be able to co-exist with the humans peacefully, in here lies the future of the Youkai world, these are the young minds of tomorrow who will lead the struggle, although.. unlike you they have no idea of the true barriers that separate us besides that of the actual barrier of course...that's why I summoned you here" **_Tsukune looking at the exorcist raised an eyebrow...,"_**Aono-kun if you choose to stay special accommodations will be made for you and young Tazuya . You both will be properly taken care of, I give you my word...no harm will befall upon him while in my care, also I assume that due to your past complications you were unable to finish your schooling, am I correct... well if you truly wish to finish here is the opportunity... I know for a fact that human society tends to frowns upon your situation." **_Tsukune was silent a long while just gazing at his son and then remarked, "I made a promise the day my son was born, that I would protect him, cherish him, and teach him right from wrong so that he will never... feel the hatred, despair, and loneliness that his mother was plagued with..., "_Teach him to be just like his father..., and to be proud of what he is...", _that's what his mother asked me..., and so long as I breathe I will make sure that he grows up, just like his mother wanted..., but if he is to be like me than I must make myself someone worth being, to be strong enough to protect him from whatever may come..., and to do so I understand what must be done..., but I want to make one thing clear... My son is the only thing that matters, I am not as naive as to not know of the risks involved in the first place, but if he is to be put in any imminent danger in this institution or will it impede with his happiness or the promise I made then we will both leave... since in essence the means in the long run never justify the cause..."

The exorcist's eyes seemed to twinkle as his grin seemed to falter but then recompose itself growing yet again bigger, and nodded to Tsukune. "_**hmm... an interesting thought Aono-kun..., very well, but for now preparations have been made for both of you if you would please, head down to the front desk to pick up your room key, and head down to your private room tomorrow you will notified of the arrangements, and will be free to examine your situation, well talk later than about your role here Aono-kun..." **_Tsukune nodded and stood from his chair picking up his bags, and bowing slightly, "thank you for your consideration and hospitality Headmaster-san, I shall see you tomorrow then". The Headmaster nodded his head and watched as Tsukune headed toward the door. Door which was opened from the outside much to Tsukune's convenience, who nodded in thanks to ever vigilant security force. "_**Aono Tsukune, you truly have proven yourself a remarkable young man and your son definitely shows infinite promise... but I fear that this is only beginning..., let's see how you manage to hold out".**_

Tsukune and company strolled down the building until reaching the front desk again. The men in black looked up to him again, he reached down and pulled from his desk a folder; and what appeared to be a map of the campus. He then handed it to Tsukune who managed to accepted it considering his situation, and made his way out. Tsukune once outside looked around dropped one of his bags and inspected the map and the contents of the folder, which were as to be expected: two sets of keys. He carefully studied the map, while checking on his son, who miraculously was still asleep. Tsukune raised a brow in question to his son's strange antics, normally he wouldn't be able to stay asleep this long. He shook his head and picked up his bags and headed down the dirt path towards their destination marked on his map. As he walked through the forest he stopped, dropped his bags as he heard a scream. He jumped on one of the many tombstones that littered the land and spotted Moka being assaulted by what appeared to be a giant humanoid steroid mountain. The beast chuckled loudly as his tongue slobbered and launched Moka towards a tree. Tsukune gritted his teeth and clenched his fists but looked toward his son as if to will something out of him. He knew it would be best to simply walk away, but was that the kind of man he wanted to be for his son...? After a few seconds he closed his eyes, cursing his luck out loud and proclaimed with a loud threatening voice, "STOP!" The steroid mountain stopped and looked towards the shadows and watched as Tsukune with his son at arms approached the scene.

The beast was a bit taken back but chuckled loudly at the audacity of this fool. Tsukune kept a cold reserved fronts and proclaimed, "leave her alone, if you want a fight I will give it to you..." Moka still in shook and hurting from being slammed to the tree looked onward and weakly proclaimed, "Tsukune... run..." The beast laughed out loud and roared "**Ha ha ha that's a laugh weakling, I will enjoy beating you senseless until you beg me to end your miserable life and after that I'll continue my little fun with Moka-chan here...hehehe". **Tsukune seemed unfazed by his declaration and glared back to the large monster. Tsukune then released some strange dark twisted aura while his pupils took a more slanted look. The monster watched this and seemed to be taken back, Tsukune used this opportunity and rushed forward with an amazing speed with his son in his arms and kicked the monster straight in his gut. The monster doubled over blood spewing from his mouth as his enormously long tongue seemed to make a swipe at him, only for him to evade it. He jumped toward the fallen body of Moka, who seemed to have gathered enough strength to get to her feet. Tsukune never taking his eyes off of his opponent glanced down momentarily Moka who looked up to him tears, "leave...you will get hurt." Tsukune carefully handed her his son, which she mechanically received. Tsukune looked back to the large brute who finally managed to compose himself, and spoke out evenly, "Stay here.. and look after him for a little while". Moka who seemed to snap out of her haze cried out , "you can't he'll kill you just run!" Tsukune marched forward and looked back his gaze shutting her up as he looked back to an extremely pissed off Monster.

"**Your dead now weakling once I am finished with you.. I'll kill that runt of yo..." **Tsukune didn't allow him to finish his sentiment, as he ran forward with that dark twisted energy still flaring through out his hand. He then punched him in the stomach causing the large brute to double over as blood continued to flow out of his mouth, as he staggered back cursing. Tsukune held no remorse as he continued to punch him brutally in the face and body. The large brute couldn't keep up or even manage to snap out of his painful haze until he barely remained standing. Tsukune looked on in disgust as he kept a moderate distance until he ran up and high kicked him sending him a distance away completely knocking him out. Tsukune slowly approached the bloody, beaten, and unrecognizably swollen body of the brute and started to kick it mercilessly. Tsukune then dropped down and continued to pummel the unconscious brute down with his fist, until he started to chuckle causing him to immediately stop his raised hand. Tsukune immediately closed his eyes as he breathed in and out of his mouth to steady himself as the twisted dark aura slowly dissipated as he stood up. Moka was stared on with eyes as wide as saucers as Tsukune viciously beat Saizo down to bloody, and left him within an inch of his life. But what really unnerved her was his expression of pure malice as he beat him down and that aura that radiated off of him. She shivered as she glanced down helplessly at the crying infant in her arms. Her eyes stayed as wide as saucers as she once again regarded young Tatzuya again, for she could now clearly see his fangs and his blood red eyes. There was no mistaking it now, he's a vampire...! but there's something strange about him he smells just like a... wait but if ...that also means that Tsukune is a vampire also!...right?

Tsukune slowly approached Moka who was currently blankly staring at his son. Moka looked up, her expression never wavering as she looked on to a completely blood soaked Tsukune approaching her. She watched on dumbly as he stood directly in front of her with an intense look on his face. He casted his gaze down to his crying son being careful and gently took him from her, but she relented slightly. Tsukune once he had his son in his arms looked down and rocked him a bit until he managed to settle down a bit. Moka observed the scene play out and watched as Tsukune with his son in arms turned from her and walked away. Moka now called after him "Tsukune! wait a minute I..!", but she stopped when Tsukune stopped and glanced back at her with a sneer and venomously spoke out, "**No...**". Tsukune continued his path down to where his bags were leaving a very pensive vampire behind to her thoughts.

-Well people this was an idea, I had running through my head, so I just went along with it..., hopefully you all enjoyed it, the Longest chapter I have ever written, Also to make things a bit clear on why he goes to gauken in the first place..., he goes because he can't tolerate living with his parents any longer (explanation next chapter)and because his son is half youkai, and truly besides vampires he knows little of them and takes it as a lerning experience for whats to come with his son, also beign a young father had only chocie to go to Youka Gakuen, because he would be looked down upon in normal japanese schools (tough in the human world),for beign a teen parent, but most importantly he wants to help shape the world into a better place for his son... Anyways also please check out my other stories ("Only Human" "A dhampir's tale" and "The Inner side's face") all posted on my profile (obviously), they are all getting an update soon... got a bit sidetracked with this one but soon... again please review, and thank you for reading.

Signing out.

-DanielRZ19


End file.
